Shanghai Stopover Pt 1
by honor2hermes
Summary: New thread including a Eastern influenced contact of Mal's who invites the crew to relax at his estate for a spell. Tell me what you think!


'Behind every lie there is a mastermind.' It was a saying he'd heard since his youth, and never gave any heed to until now. It seemed to him that any lie would have to be told by someone, so the saying was just pointing out the already obvious. But in this situation nobody wanted to think about who had told the lie. It was a lie that had covered up the deaths of millions of people, until the very existence of their planet had been forgotten by all but a carefully selected few.

There was something very gorramn wrong with that.

Malcom Reynolds stood on the bridge, surrounded by the stars. He often came here now, whenever River was elsewhere, to think about Wash. It had been a shock for everyone, but he had experienced something different. Different than Zoe, who had curled up inside herself. Different than Kaylee or Jayne, who both pretended it never happened. Very different than River, who seemed even more connected to him ever since his death. His feelings were reminiscent of the days when he had commanded troops. To have someone call you sir, then to see them die and have their life nagging at your conscience, is the worst feeling in the verse. Mal remembered it all too well, and had no call to try and dredge up old, forgotten, things. So he buried it under layers of bitter calm, a shell so thick he even forgot how much it hurt to see Inara go. Her leaving had been the icing on the cake, forcing him into such a deep loneliness he started snapping at the crew, raising his voice when it wasn't necessary.

That wasn't like him at all.

Zoe's boots thundered down the hall behind him. She took the stairs in one jump and announced, "Sir, Tokekaya has informed us he'll be a little late to the meet."

He rounded on her, hands on his hips, "Well, how long? We ain't staying on Long Fork any longer than we have to."

"He said we could use his estate's hospitality and that he would be no more than two days."

Mal stared, "He's gonna put the whole crew up for two days?"

"That's what his aide said, sir. We're clear to land later tonight, just in time for the feast."

"Feast?" Maybe that's what they all needed to clear their heads, "What do you think?"  
Zoe looked at the floor, "I think we could use a vacation, sir."

It was settled, "Well, as long as we don't get murdered in our sleep. Tell the others."

"Yes, sir." She started immediately toward the dining area, a soldier obeying her orders. She would not have cared if he had denied the offer, and never would have told anyone. But he was just as tired as everyone else, and the jobs just seemed to get harder after Miranda.

He turned to the black, staring at the approaching planet and it's moons, admiring the celestial design of their orbits. He had never truly delved into the study of the universe, but he felt like he had a good handle on it. Oh, well. If he didn't he wouldn't notice anyway. He sat in the pilot chair, already relaxed a little at the prospect of a real bath. The landscape wouldn't matter a bit, he'd spend most of his time sleeping, he decided.

He let River take them in, her beaming features turned toward the controls with fierce concentration. Everyone had been elated by the news of their stoppage, except Jayne. They were gathering down in the cargo hold, Jayne grumbling the whole time. He always was a humbug about these sorts of things, but he always came around in the end. He just put on his hat and grabbed a bag full of his personal effects. Kaylee had a backpack with rainbow colors painted on it, and Simon carried enough luggage for him and River together. Mal had packed his saddlebags in advance, just enough to keep clean for mealtimes. As the ship settled finally into the landing claw, he felt a little weird. Was it nervous...he dismissed it. There was no reason Tokekaya would betray them, and they didn't make a very dangerous-looking bunch anyway. Zoe was last to arrive, with a suitcase that looked like it had never been used.

"This is the greatest, cap'n," Kaylee exclaimed, "It'll be like a big sleepover."

Jayne grumbled something under his breath.

"Kaylee'll have to try hard to get me from waking up to have a sleepover." He looked at Simon, "But I'm sure someone else can accommodate her."

She blushed deeply and Jayne snickered, but the Doc apparently didn't get it. He never did.

The airlock door opened and a young man entered the ship. He was a little shorter than Mal, but had the look of a fighter about him. His face looked slightly Chinese, but he wore the ceremonial garb of his Japanese employer. He strode purposefully up and addressed him, "Captain?"

"I'm Captain Reynolds, yes," he proffered his hand, which was taken in a tight grip, "I assume you are Mr. Tokekaya's assisstant."

The smaller man nodded slightly, "My name is Koshi. I shall be aiding you during your stay. Once again my employer would like to apologize for this grievous inconvenience to you and your crew." His english was flawless, with no trace of an accent.

Mal looked around at his crew, noticing for the first time how quiet they had become. Then he realized Kaylee was staring openly at the man with the look of a hungry bird of prey. Even Zoe was peering a little curiously at him, and he hadn't even seen Zoe talk to a man in the months since Wash's death. He looked back and the man was still looking at him, pretending not to notice the way the others were staring. "Well, I don't think we mind that much, we didn't have any pressing matters that couldn't be postponed, so... I think it will do us all a bit of good."

"Good. I am very pleased to hear it," he smiled a very charming smile at his new charges and continued, "Now if you would follow me, I will show you to your accommodations."

After everyone was settled into their luxurious rooms, Mal went to find a drink. Koshi directed him to a bar in the central part of the building, which was monstrous. When he looked through the windows placed at intervals in all the corridors, he saw a plummeting hundred foot drop into the jungle below, which looked so dense that he couldn't tell one plant life from another. Jayne seemed to stare most at that, probably would feel at home in chaotic environments like that.

Jayne accompanied him to the bar, throwing his bag onto the four-post bed with distaste.

"Why we gotta act all uppity and whatnot, like slick as snot back there?"

Mal almost laughed despite himself, "We don't have to, Jayne. We're here to wait, we're guests and we get to do whatever we want." He watched Jayne's face light up a little, but he still pretended he'd rather be in his crowded bunk on Serenity.

"I'd rather sleep feet deep in pig shit than go on like some dandy little punk to dinner with the folks."

"Now we know how you feel." Mal did laugh this time, and Jayne scowled all over again.

Simon and River caught up with them in the common area that joined all of their rooms. The men were tipsy, giggling over an animated cat that was giving directions around to complex. The small vidscreen was apparently for confused visitors, but had been taken as comedy.

"What are you two doing?" Simon was amused, and almost jealous. He had been making sure River liked her room and such, and had missed the directions to the bar.

River looked up at him with glee, "I know where that is!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off into a corridor, without heeding his objections.

They arrived in an elevator and River pushed a button. Simon looked at her, "Okay, where are we going?" he asked.

She gave him her look for when he says something stupid, "You wanted to drink sake, and so I'm taking you where the Captain and Jayne went."

He always managed to forget about her gifts. "Oh. Well, I don't need to drink, it was just an idle thought."

She giggled, "Not just for you, silly. The girl is old enough now that she wants to try."

Simon stared at her, then denied the idea completely. It took his sister almost the whole trip to the bar to convince him that he was being hypocritical, and that she knew for a fact that he had had his first drink long before he had reached her age.

"Alright, but I'm not going to feel sorry for you in the morning."

"What does that mean?" She could read his thoughts, but could not feel his memories. He winced in pain at the thought of some of his more exiting nights.

"You'll find out, mei-mei." He smiled ruefully as they entered the bar area. He immediately froze until River pulled him to a table. Across the room was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He couldn't place it but he recognized something about her. River was engrossed in ordering from the well-dressed bartender, so he took another look. She was sipping at her drink, reading a holoscript on her lap. Her black jacket was slung over the side of her chair, and she was smoking a cigarette in between two fingers. Something still nagged at his mind about her. As he dazed out trying to remember, she looked over. He found his cheeks growing red. She smiled as she caught his staring, then more as he turned back toward River approaching.

"That woman likes you." She was setting down the sake, and pouring two cups. Her smile was wide and she was speaking soft. "She noticed you before you noticed her."

Simon glanced back for a moment, "No, surely not. And besides, I don't care."

River laughed, "That doesn't work on me, remember." She grinned even wider, "You are still a man and I am still a woman."

Before he had a chance to answer, she had drunk her cup, twisting her head in unexpected pleasure. "Whoo!" was all she said. Simon laughed out loud, then toasted her, "To my beautiful sister."

On another planet, about three days' ride from Long Fork, Tokekaya was sweating.

It wasn't a big deal, he just wasn't used to this kind of humidity. At home he could wear a thick jacket and still be comfortable. There was no telling why, but it seemed the sun was closer to him than ever before. It must have been his imagination. There wasn't anywhere he could go to escape it, either.

There was another man with him, who didn't seem to mind. His name was Cody, and he was hard as a block of ice. Tokekaya would usually have brought his number one killer, but he needed more discretion. Koshi could have handled the combat, but his head was far too hot these days. It almost seemed like his right-hand man was upset.

Probably a woman. They always make trouble where there was none.

"Here they come." Cody always spoke softly, another trait that Tokekaya respected. The henchmen were barely visible on the horizon, walking in a long line of about eight. They didn't appear to be armed, but Cody was no fool. He loosened his grip on the reins and laid his hand casually on the handle of his sidearm. He was relaxed, completely composed and ready for anything.

"Good," Tokekaya wanted this deal to be done with, "I have no cause to kill any of these idiots, as long as they give me back what's mine." Cody nodded slightly, but there was no other indication that he had heard anything.

The men closed on them and kept their line, hands at their sides. Now that they were close enough, they seemed nervous. Tokekaya let them simmer for a moment before addressing them.

"Gentlemen, I am Soshi Tokekaya. I'm sure you have heard the name, or else you would still be trying to hide from me. Which, I guarantee, would not have worked out well for you."

The leader stepped forward, "We're not lookin to step on any toes, sir. And you do have a reputation."

There was a pause then, while all the men looked at each other. Cody never stirred, but his demeanor hardened even more. It was as if they all felt something he didn't, and he was gearing up for whatever it was. Tokekaya looked to the leader and frowned.

"You're not thinking of doing something stupid, are you?"

The man shook his head, "No, sir. It's just...well, my men are all worried that you'll kill us anyway. And I am, as well. We didn't even know that cargo was yours, and here we all are, unarmed."

"Well, have no fear. I was even prepared to pay you for your time, if you had the proper outlook. Not for stealing my merchandise, of course. But for returning it, and perhaps forming a good relationship while we're at it. I was a little impressed by the way you handled the job."

The men all looked happy now, as if they were really all scared to be killed. They had no idea of the importance Tokekaya placed upon honor and obedience. If these men were to follow through on their promises, then he would, as well.

Cody, not having moved at during the conversation, suddenly lunged out of his saddle and hit the ground with his gun out. Tokekaya immediately did the same, just in time to avoid the hail of arrows that hit the horses with terrifying force a second later. The huge beast pinned him underneath it, which was more than uncomfortable. But then he heard the satisfying sound of Gourdy, the other man he had brought, opening up with a sizable machine gun hidden on a nearby hillside. The primitive attackers fled, losing about half their numbers in seconds. Gourdy then turned on the men in the field, who had produced firearms from somewhere and were advancing on the fallen horses.

The conflict was immediately over. Cody hauled the still breathing leader onto the dead bodies of his friends, heaped by the two mercenaries who worked in silence. Cody held the man's head up as Tokekaya advanced.

"You don't understand how stupid that was, do you?" he asked. He got no answer. "I was prepared to give you all a job, and you had to ruin it because you wanted to make a name for yourself.  
I would never have expected this from an honorable man, but you are obviously not that, are you? You are a bottom feeder, exploiting others and backstabbing your allies. You deserve to die."

He walked away as Gourdy proceeded to douse the entire pile of bodies, dead and alive, with a highly flammable substance. Cody was already jogging off in the direction they came from, to follow their tracks too the cargo they had buried. Tokekaya called his pilot on the comm and requested pickup, all thoughts of his previous trouble forgotten. 'In this business', he thought to himself, 'There is no such thing as remorse.'


End file.
